


In Sickness and in Health

by slashedsilver



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Ha will be the first line of defense. He always is, when it comes to Jae Shin.</p><p>A rewrite of episode 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to **dieppham** , to whom I promised a fic, but was not able to complete it before a hiatus became necessary. This will be my last fic for a while, because of RL commitments.

Sweating and shaking from the deep gash along his side, Jae Shin lies trembling with his head pillowed in Yoon Shik's lap. Yoon Shik is terrified too -- he can tell from the way her fingers keep carding through his hair, trying to find some way to alleviate the pain without making too much noise. It's cramped and stuffy where they're crouching behind Yong Ha's folding screen, but it's far as they could make it before Jae Shin collapsed from the pain, and they can't risk him being discovered by Ha In Soo.

He should be coming any moment now. Yong Ha was careful to leave his fan where Ha In Soo and his cronies would have found it. Better that they can control the moment he arrives, rather than being sprung upon when Yong Ha and Yoon Shik are tending to his wounds.

Yong Ha will be the first line of defense. He always is, when it comes to Jae Shin.

"Hang in there a moment longer, Senior," Yoon Shik whispers. "It'll all be over soon."

He manages a grunt in response, hoping to relieve some of her worry. Yoon Shik shows her feelings a lot more obviously than Yong Ha does, but Jae Shin knows his old friend worries just as much. It just takes a life-or-death situation to bring out the truth in him.

Outside, he can hear Yong Ha nervously arranging the pile of books outside the closet door, and tugging the folding screen across the whole set-up. He hates putting Yong Ha into danger, maybe just as much as Yong Ha hates the way Jae Shin constantly puts himself into danger for his ideals. He knows Yong Ha is afraid that one day he might not make it back.

Jae Shin will always make it back.

For Goo Yong Ha, he will.

Footsteps reach Yong Ha's door, and Jae Shin hears a thump and a soft curse as Yong Ha hurriedly arranges himself in position, barely in time. There is no knocking. The door just springs open, and measured footsteps enter the room.

There is a moment of tense silence where Jae Shin and Yoon Shik don't even dare to breathe in, and then Yong Ha attempts a large yawn. It's the fakest yawn Jae Shin's ever heard, and he cringes on his friend's behalf. 

"What are you doing here, so late at night?" Yong Ha inquires, affecting a careless tone.

"I wanted to tell you an amusing story you might like."

There is a careful, guarded exchange that Jae Shin mostly misses, tensely focused as he is on Yong Ha's safety. Yong Ha is playing with fire here, and Jae Shin wishes he isn't incapacitated as he is tonight.

And then there is a sudden nudge against the screen, and Yong Ha is scrambling up to block the progress of Ha In Soo. Jae Shin's breathing is shallow, and he tries to even it out.

"Why did you go to Hyang Kwan Chung, Yeorim?"

Ha In Soo has followed the breadcrumbs they have planted to the end of the trail. Just as planned.

Taking his cue, Yong Ha begins to groan theatrically. Jae Shin can't prevent himself from rolling his eyes. Like Ha In Soo is ever going to fall for that.

But he must, because there's a sudden fumbling that Jae Shin can't quite make out. It's the crinkling of of skin against cloth, and Jae Shin is confused for a second, when he realises that Ha In Soo must be reaching under Yong Ha's clothes to see the wound for himself. Jae Shin feels the blood rising to his ears. How dare Ha In Soo manhandle Yong Ha like that?

"Look -- wait, stop -- " and Yong Ha starts protesting in earnest.

Jae Shin is conditioned to respond automatically when Yong Ha is in trouble, so he doesn't realise he's struggling to get up until Yoon Shik lays a firm hand on him and shakes her head at him when he meets her gaze. Jae Shin glares at her, torn with desperation, and wonders what she must see, because her eyes suddenly soften in understanding.

And then Yong Ha is laughing, and Jae Shin freezes, and sinks back in mixed relief and exhaustion.

"At least for tonight, you were entertaining," Yong Ha says. "Can you continue to put in as much effort in future?"

"I'll leave you with one piece of advice." There is thinly veiled disgust in Ha In Soo's voice. "In consideration of our past history, I'll let it go this time. But I never give anyone a second chance." Jae Shin fights the urge to scramble up and shield Yong Ha from Ha In Soo's soft threats. Ha In Soo must have leaned in, because his voice drops. "You are no exception, Goo Yong Ha."

And then he's gone, door swept unceremoniously shut.

There's a bit of silence for a while, underscored only by Yong Ha's heavy breathing. Jae Shin knows Yong Ha must have been affected by his words. Then there's a spot of fumbling, and Yong Ha is shifting the folding screen aside to find them.

"You baited him, you punk," Jae Shin manages, and then hisses with pain.

In a flash, Yong Ha is crouching down beside him, concerned. "Lie still, you crazy horse. Do you even have a shred of self-preservation left in you? Yoon Shik, we'll have to move him before he comes back. I bet he's gone back to check the Centre Room dorm. Knowing Ha In Soo, he won't stop unless he's proven wrong twice."

Jae Shin reaches out to grab Yong Ha's hand. "Don't do anything silly. You can't risk getting onto his bad side."

Yong Ha regards Jae Shin with one of his rare, serious expressions. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you." Involuntarily, Jae Shin feels his breath catch in his throat. Then it's gone in a flash, and Yong Ha is smiling brilliantly at Jae Shin again. "Don't worry. After all, I'm Goo Yong Ha, aren't I?"

Much to his embarrassment, Jae Shin can't stop the small smile from taking over his face anymore than he can stop the warmth curling through his body.


End file.
